Padfoot
by Alytiger
Summary: Sirius Black keeps getting sick. Who could be poisoning the cheeky Marauder?


_I own nothing_

* * *

The Marauders were celebrating the first successful full moon. "Hey Moony I think we did good." James said with a smile as he tossed his friend some chocolate.

Remus grinned as he peeled open the packaging. "Best full moon ever Prongs. I can't thank you guys enough for this." Peter tried to speak, but his mouth was already full of candy so he just nodded.

Sirius snatched a piece from the chocolate bar Remus was about to eat. "Well Moony helping you isn't a chore." Sirius flashes his friend an obnoxious smile, before munching on the chocolate. "Plus we get cool powers now."

The boys all groan at the tall boy. "Damn it Padfoot, you just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" James gripes, but he has a smile on his face so Sirius can tell he isn't actually angry.

Remus shoves the rest of the candy under his bed and shoves his friends off. "Go to sleep guys. I still need my rest after a transformation"

Everyone climbs into their respective beds and falls quickly asleep, the joy of helping their friend keeping dreams sweet.

The next morning Sirius awoke with a pain in his stomach. "Guys I don't feel too hot." He moaned as he lay in bed.

"Padfoot get up and stop moaning. We have to get to class." James said as he smacked the bedpost. Peter shrugged Sirius' pain off as dramatics, but Remus looked carefully at his friend.

"Prongs I don't think he's playing. Come look, he's _green_!" The boy in question looked awful. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and his skin did look faintly green.

James' face fell slightly. "Let's get him to Madam Pomfrey. She'll know what's wrong with him. Can you walk Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded, but the Marauders all hovered by him incase he fell. They managed to make it to the hospital wing without drawing too much attention to themselves and they were promptly shooed out and told to come back later.

The boys fretted all day and grew more and more worried when Sirius didn't show up for any of his classes, or even dinner! At the end of the day they all went back to the hospital wing, hoping that their friend was okay. "So Padfoot did you manage to charm them into letting you lay around all day?" James half-heartedly joked.

"Mr. Black cannot tell me what exactly caused this so maybe you troublemakers can. Mr. Black came in with a minor case of poisoning. I've managed to stop him from worsening, but what on earth were you doing that got him poisoned?"

All of the boys blanched. Padfoot was poisoned?! "We didn't do anything Madam Pomfry! Honest! We haven't pulled a prank in over a week! We haven't had time 'cause we were planning for-oomf. Hey!" Peter squeaked when James elbowed the loose-lipped Marauder in the stomach.

The medi-witch sighed. "Just try to not send anyone to me next time okay boys? Mr. Black can go back to the dorms if you promise to let him have a good nights rest." They all chorused agreements to be safer and less dangerous as they dragged a still weak Sirius back to their room.

"What were you thinking Peter! 'Oh we were prepping to turn into animals so we could help our resident werewolf.' Did you forget that us being Animagi is illegal?!" James yelled at the smaller boy.

Remus shushed his friends. "Don't you remember that we were told to let Padoot rest so he could feel better because our friend was _poisoned_ and we don't know how or by whom." He climbed into the bed with a half-asleep Sirius. "I suggest that we all make sure to keep a close eye on Padfoot until we get to the bottom of this mystery. Agreed?" Peter and James both agree and all four boys fall asleep on Sirius' bed that night.

Soon Sirius is back to his old self and the boys get back to being Marauders and everyone begins to forget about the poisoning, everyone except Remus. "I don't know why nothing has happened!" He whines while munching on some chocolate. "Who poisons someone once and then doesn't do it again?!"

Peter frowns. "So you want someone to hurt Sirius?" He asks before stuffing some candy in his mouth.

James laughs as Remus sighs. "That is not what I meant! I want to be able to prank him real good for trying to hurt my friend that's all! What's the point of being a Marauder if we can't stick up for each other?"

Sirius laughs as he snags some chocolate from Remus' hand. "Wow Moony, me and Prongs must be awful influences if you **want** to go out and spread some mayhem."

The sandy-haired boy glared at Sirius. "Don't steal my food! You don't even like chocolate!"

"Now now Moony, just because I don't have an obsession with it doesn't mean I am not fond of chocolate." He fixes his friend with his best puppy dog eyes. "And you know you love me, doesn't he Prongsey?"

James shakes his head as he nibbles on a sugar wand. "No no no Padfoot, leave me out of this. You stole chocolate from Moony so you deal with it."

"Okay." Sirius says as he pops the chocolate in his mouth. "You don't want it back now do you Moony?"

"No, but don't make a habit of this or you'll be sorry Padfoot."

Around dinner time Sirius felt a familiar pain in his abdomen. "Guys, I think I need to go to the hospital wing." He groaned as he shakily walked in that direction. They all hurried over with matching looks of worry on their faces. Who could have poisoned Padfoot? They were with him all day.

"Alright boys. Tell me exactly what happened to Mr. Black and why exactly he is back for poisoning or I will call Headmaster Dumbledore in here and **he** can deal with the four of you."

Remus spoke up first. "We don't know anything! We were with him all day and none of us feel bad. We think someone's doing on purpose but we haven't figured out whom yet."

She sighed and shook her head. "Well I'll give Mr. Black the same thing I did last time and keep him overnight. You lot can get him in the morning."

The boys all gathered round Sirius' hospital bed the next morning. "Off to breakfast with the lot of you. Don't be over doing it today Mr. Black. Keep out of trouble and I expect to not see any of you for at least a month."

They all went down to breakfast and ate. Soon the owls came with the mail and James received a letter from his parents, while he was reading it a conversation between a crying first year and her friend caught Remus' ear. "My stupid little sister killed me new dog! She feed it chocolate and **poisoned** her!"

The friend hugged the crying girl and spoke, but Remus wasn't listening. "Chocolate. **I** **almost killed Padfoot**!" Remus jerked his friend into a hug. "I am so stupid, why didn't I think of this before?! This is all my fault."

"Moony what are you talking about?" Sirius asked from his squished position of locked in Remus' arms.

James peered confusedly at the pair and set down his letter. "Remus, can you let go of Padfoot before you crush him? And what's all this about killing Sirius?"

"Sorry Padfoot." Remus releases his friend. "I let him steal it from me and I didn't even consider that chocolate would even have the same reaction, but why wouldn't it?"

"Moony? Are you okay? You sound like a crazy person." Sirius traded a look of concern with James.

"I'm fine Prongs. I should probably explain a little better." He took a deep breath. "As you all know our friend Padfoot was in the hospital wing with poisoning." The others nod. "Well I know why."

"Don't keep us in suspense Moony! Who's trying to off me?"

"I am. Or rather _you_ are Padfoot." Remus smiled crookedly at the looks of confusion he was receiving. "Did anyone at the table know that **chocolate** is **poisonous** to **dogs**?" Remus was met with blank stares.

"You mean to tell me that I've been in the hospital wing TWICE because I like to steal your chocolate!" Remus grins widely and nods. "This is ridiculous!"

James laughed and said snarkily. "It's also the swiftest karma I've seen in a while."

Sirius glared at the raven haired boy. "We don't need your sass right now Prongs."

Peter attempted to speak around the food in his mouth. "Ah lease we know whas wrong with Padfoot."

"Yeah Wormie, now we know is Moony's chocolate stash is safe from me."


End file.
